


Too Late

by TheWolfInSheepsWool



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfInSheepsWool/pseuds/TheWolfInSheepsWool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too late to do anything but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

“We’re vikings it’s an occupational hazard.” His last words to any living person. Hiccup Haddock, the dork, the clumsy boy, the love of my life, the hero of Berk, the rider of the only Night Fury in existence. Dead. It still feels so surreal that in saving the people that scorned and hated him, he lost his life to the fire of a dying dragon.   
He killed the Red Death with Toothless, his best Friend. But all that was left of the tail Hiccup had made was twisted steel, charred and black. Toothless could not fly without that gods be damned thing. But I guess that was also thanks to hiccup. They tried to get away, the thing-s tail knocked Hiccup off of toothless though and Hiccup, we lost him to the flames of that damned dragon.   
Toothless broke his right wing in the fall when he caught Hiccup and cradled the already lifeless corpse of the boy to his rib cage surrounded by the two thin black wings. When he hit the ground it shattered. The screech that ripped from his chest shattered my heart, he knew, he knew that Hiccup was gone. 

 

They just saved my life. I thought as the two had torn off with a delighted yell and a earth shaking roar. Hiccup and that crazy lizard, the two of them are quite the pair saving Stormfly and I like that. Only he would have known dragons aren’t fireproof from the inside. He was stupid, flying off into the night so suddenly, into the haze of smoke and clouds. As we watched the massive outline of the demon, against toothless’s plasma’s fading light it, begin to dive, I had known that it was the beginning of the end for the boy on the black dragon as I heard a deep yell, a desperate voice, as it begged for just a little more from the already handicapped night fury. They gave all that they possessed, it still was not enough. As He unfurled his good wing, i realized that. The boy had become a man in my eyes but it was too late. Hiccup was gone.


End file.
